


MC as a major snuggler

by Error404haileynotfound



Series: Mystic Messenger HC book [11]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, mystic messenger hcs, mystic messenger headcanons, mystic messenger imagines, mystic messenger reactions, mystic messenger scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404haileynotfound/pseuds/Error404haileynotfound
Summary: "Ok RFA reacting to MC being a MAJOR snuggler, like she nuzzles into them when she's sleeping, and wraps her legs around them? PLEASE!"A/N: I’m this type of person ^^;; Let’s all just snuggle my dudes <3





	MC as a major snuggler

*YOOSUNG:

-Okay but do you really think you’d get the chance to wrap your legs around him?

-He’s a major snuggler too!

-His legs are probably already around you

-The two of you fight for snuggling dominance

-He’ll hold you as close as possible, with you doing the same to him

-Okay, y'all are bound to get really sweaty since you’re pressed completely together every night

-If you fall asleep first, he just lays there and waits for you to nuzzle into him

-If there’s ever a day you don’t cuddle into him, that’s the day he’ll die right then and there from drowning in his own tears

-Honestly can’t get enough cuddles please cuddle him as much as you can throughout every day!!

-You two are the cuddly cute couple that people have mixed feelings about are they cute? are they gross? whAT ARE THEY  
  
*ZEN:

-Love love loves it

-Yaaaas, gurlfren, wrap your legs around him!!

\- YOU’RE ABOUT THIS CLOSE TO RELEASING THE BEAST THOUGH BE CAREFUL

-He honestly thinks it’s really sweet that you want to be that close to him!

-One of his favourite things to do is run his hands down your sides when you’re cuddling in bed

-Once, you cuddled him so fiercely that he had to carry you with him when he got out of bed

\- MC, please, I need to get dressed;;

-When he’s cooking and you hug him from behind, he knows you won’t be letting go any time soon

-Sitting on the couch is always fun because you sit on his lap and nuzzle against his chest!

-Sometimes, you’re latched onto him enough that he likes to see how far he can get across the house without having to hold you up zen that’s dangerous  
  
*JAEHEE:

-MC, why is your leg strung across me

-BECAUSE ITS THE MOST COMFORTABLE WAY TO SLEEP, JAEHEE, GET WITH THE TIMES

-Isn’t against it, oh no, she thinks you look rather cute

-Also, the fact that you’re so close is great for the winter, you’re a little heater!

-Loves when you cuddle her from behind and wrap your legs around her

-What are you MC, a jet pack?

-Honestly, you’ve kind of conditioned her into doing it as well;;;

-She’s by no means clingy, but in bed…

-She either needs to feel the weight of your leg on top of her, or she needs to wrap her legs around you instead

-Nuzzle yourself against her chest and she’s a blushing mess  
  
*JUMIN:

-YES

-He didn’t realize you were a snuggler, he thought it was him doing it

-When he has a stressful day at work, he looks forward to coming home and having you jump into his arms

-When you wrap your legs around him, you can bet your sweet ass he will carry you everywhere for the rest of the day, your feet WILL NOT touch that floor!!

-If he wants to tease you, he’ll hold you up by gripping your thighs

-Likes your cuddles more than Elizabeth’s! is that even possible

-He’s usually the most relaxed when you two are in bed, his hands on your hips, his face buried into the crook of your neck

-Run your hands through his hair and he’s putty in your hands

-It’s normally reversed though, where your face is nuzzled against his neck

\- Jaehee, cancel all of my meetings for today, I’m staying in bed with MC  
  
*SAEYOUNG:

-so bABY PULL ME CLOSER

-okay sorry #notsorry

-He’s always on his computer, so when you sit on his lap and wrap your arms and legs around him, your head on his shoulder

-AS RED AS HIS HAIR BUT HE FUCKING LOVES IT

-He’ll carry you to bed, and is ecstatic that you refuse to give up your position

-So he goes with it, no complaints from him

-Lazily drags a hand up and down your back

-Whispers sweet nothings against your hair

-When you nuzzle your face even closer? Saeyoung.exe has stopped working

-Hugs you so tightly that for a split second he thought he broke you; once he realizes you’re fine though, he’ll go right back to doing it so you feel as snuggled as he does  
  
*V:

-This sunshine loves cuddles!

-Please, MC, let’s just cuddle, work can wait

-So you snuggling against him at night is A++++

-When he wakes up and tries to get out of bed, if you wrap your legs around him, he’s right back in bed

-Well it looks like I’m not getting up today, yES

-Likes to put his hands on your hips and rub soft circles against them with his thumbs

-Kisses to the top of your head every 5 minutes

-He can feel his heart flutter when he feels your head nuzzle against his chest

-If you kiss over his heart, you’re immediately flat against him

-PLEASE HE NEEDS LOVE, SNUGGLE WITH HIM 24/7, FORGET YOUR RESPONSIBILITIES  
  
*SAERAN:

-Never admits it, but he loves the clinginess

-If you wrap your legs around him, he melts

-All hard-shell persona is thrown out of the window

-He also likes to bury his face against your neck, but that’s mainly because he enjoys placing little kisses to the base of it

-Mostly likes you against his chest though

-It’s easier to play with your hair!

-You need to snuggle with your legs around him?

-Yeah, well, he needs to snuggle with his hand buried in your hair, come to a compromise here

-Watches you every time he feels you nuzzling closer

-Falls asleep with a small, soft smile on his face every time you’re with him


End file.
